royal_islandfandomcom-20200214-history
Royal Island Transit Authority 2670-2809
Royal Island Transit Authority #2670-2809 are Hawker-Siddeley H5 cars, built from 1976-1979 at the Hawker-Siddeley plant in Newman, and delivered from 1977-1980. The H5s were equipped with air-conditioning (which had been tested on the second R38 order in 1968), a feature which would become standard, and were equipped with chopper-control, technology which had been briefly tested on 8 R32 cars in 1973. The H5 cars, unlike their H1, H2 and H4 predecessors, did not have countoured end caps or bench seating, so they were a significant departure from the earlier H-series cars both interior and exterior-wise. The first 66 cars entered service on the Flushing line, while the last 74 cars entered service on the Sunnybrook line. In 1994, the 24 highest-numbered cars (4 trains) from the Sunnybrook line were sent to the Broadview/Bay Street line. There they stayed until Fall 2008, when they were transferred to the Flushing line. They were returned to the Sunnybrook line in mid 2009. 1996-1999 saw cars 2800-2807 replacing the aging R30s on the West End Shuttle service, and were later replaced by the new T1 cars. In 1990, car 2800 had its interior modified by Bombardier to create a T1 subway car mock up. The interior underwent changes several times before the final T1 interior was decided. The amount of seats was decreased from 76 to 60, and the doorways were made wider, although the actual doors remained the same width. The top headlights on the car was also changed to match T1 headlights. Beginning in February 1998, the H5 cars underwent a heavy overhaul to increase reliability, at a rate of 8 cars per month. This was complete in The H5 car class was also purchased by the Toronto Transit Commission in Toronto. The RITA's H5s fared significantly better than the TTC's cars, though; while the TTC's cars were prone to severe corrosion in the early years, the RITA's cars were not, due to superior construction by the Hawker-Siddeley plant located in Newman. Also, the air-conditioning system fared better, because the secondary order of R38 cars had tested the equipment. The cars experienced some teething troubles with their mechanical systems, but thanks to the men at Don Mills shops fixes were found for these issues, and the once mediocre cars became fairly reliable. As of January 2012, the top 62 cars were based out of Westwood yard on the Flushing line, while the bottom 74 cars were operating out of Don Mills on the Sunnybrook line. (four cars had been previously retired). Beginning in April 2012, Westwood's cars were gradually shifted to Don Mills at a rate of one train per week. They were replaced by the Don Mills' T1 cars being transferred to Westwood. The movements were complete by mid-June 2012. NOTES: -2780 is one very unlucky car. It was damaged while at the Hawker-Siddeley factory, and its delivery to the RITA was delayed. When it was repaired and sent over in January 1979, the truck carrying it was travelling westbound along Highway 97, which was slippery. It swerved to avoid colliding with a car that slowed down but the old cables securing 2780 snapped and it rolled off the back of the truck and into a ditch. The car was returned to the factory and was the last car to be delivered. Category:Royal Island Transit Authority